Issues
by Nan Uru La D' Ima
Summary: Kami berbohong. Kami tahu itu. Tapi kami terlalu terbiasa dalam kebohongan seperti ini. Dia tahu aku tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan rasa tertarikku pada apapun dan siapapun. Dan aku tahu dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya tentang dia tidak akan melakukan apapun pada mereka yang mendekatiku atau kusukai. (a SongFic)


**a Naruto fanfiction**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Issues by Julia Michaels**

(( a songfic ))

.

.

.

**Issues**

_I'm jealous, I'm overzealous_

_When I'm down, I get real down_

_When I'm high, I don't come down_

_I get angry, baby, believe me_

_I could love you just like that_

_And I could leave you just this fast_

Sasuke menatapku tajam, "Aku cemburu! Aku benar-benar cemburu, Sakura!" bentaknya.

Kami di meja makan, duduk saling berhadapan. Langit cerah yang terlihat dari jendela apartemen kami berlawanan dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak sehangat siang ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan siapapun, apalagi tertarik pada mereka" ucapnya tegas.

Aku hanya menunduk lesu, mendengarkan ocehan atau bisa dibilang kemarahan Sasuke.

Aku hanya melirik Sai sesaat dan saat itu dia bersikap lembut padaku karena dia adalah perias wajah untuk acara pesta halloween di kantorku. Kami bahkan baru bertemu. Namun Sasuke terlalu berlebihan menyikapi hubungan kami.

"Aku hanya-" ucapanku terpotong.

"Hanya apa? Kau sudah sering melakukan ini padaku. Ingat, ketika kau memerankan _Juliet _untuk drama di kampus? Kau terlalu dekat dengan Shikamaru, bahkan kau tidak menolak ajakannya untuk makan malam berdua. Atau ketika kau tertubruk seorang pria jabrik bernama Naruto, kau berkenalan dengannya, dan karena kalian memiliki hobi yang sama lantas kau selalu _chat _dengannya di _game online _itu. Seakan kau tidak memilikiku" sindir Sasuke.

"Jika kau masih seperti itu, aku rasa lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita?" lanjutnya.

Bagai petir tanpa hujan, dia sukses membuatku terkejut. Kenapa sikapnya begitu kekanak-kanakan? Oh astaga, apa yang dipikirkan pria ini, haruskah aku mengatakannya, bahwa dia satu-satunya yang aku cintai?

_But you don't judge me_

_'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

_No, you don't judge me_

_'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

Kami masih saling berhadapan, tanpa cangkir berisi air atau sepotong roti, sendok atau garpu, hanya ada beberapa buah-buahan di depan kami.

Aku melirik buah jeruk. Mengambilnya dan memulai untuk mengupas, hingga Sasuke merebutnya dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam piring.

"Kau tidak pernah serius dengan apa yang aku rasakan, Sakura" ucapnya sedih.

Kini giliranku yang menatapnya, sebuah tatapan intimidasi.

"Memangnya, kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan selama ini, Sasuke?" ucapku dingin.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Apa itu?" desahnya. Dia berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku senang jadi yang kedua? Bahkan mungkin yang keseratus!" ucapku kesal.

"Aku tidak se-_playboy _itu!" bantahnya.

"Tidak? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

'_Cause I got issues_

_But you got 'em too_

_So give 'em all to me_

_And I'll give mine to you_

_Bask in the glory_

_Of all our problems_

_'Cause we got the kind of love_

_It takes to solve 'em_

_Yeah, I got issues_

_And one of them is how bad I need you_

Sasuke terdiam dalam beberapa detik, hingga dia bersuara, "Baiklah," ucapnya pasrah, "Tapi kau tahu bahwa kau adalah segalanya bagiku," matanya menatapku dalam.

Kami saling menatap dalam diam. Sama-sama mencari ketulusan didalam setiap mata satu sama lain.

Baik aku maupun Sasuke hanya terpaku pada kesunyian, sama-sama saling membenarkan. Detik jarum jam terdengar lebih nyaring dari biasanya.

"Jadi..." ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku mendahului, "Jadi kita akan-" ucapanku terpotong olehnya.

"...memperbaiki semua ini bersama-sama," sambungnya, "dan aku membutuhkanmu" lanjutnya meletakkan jemarinya diantara jari-jari tanganku.

_You do shit on purpose_

_You get mad and you break things_

_Feel bad, try to fix things_

_But you're perfect_

_Poorly wired circuit_

_And got hands like an ocean_

_Push you out, pull you back in_

Bagaimana pun aku membenci dan mencintai Sasuke, aku juga membutuhkannya, sebagai teman, sahabat, kekasih, dan takdirku.

Meski dia selalu bersikap seenaknya dan selalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi kecemburuannya, tapi dia sempurna, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dia miliki, bagiku dia tanpa cacat, bahkan jika dia tidak sempurna sekalipun.

Bagai samudera yang kubutuhkan untuk membasuh kekeringan jiwaku. Melupakannya sesaat, dan mengembalikannya kedalam hatiku. Dan kembali membiarkannya mengaduk-aduk pikiranku.

_Cause you don't judge me_

_'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

_No, you don't judge me_

_'Cause you see it from same point of view_

Aku katakan padanya bahwa aku akan mencoba untuk tidak memainkan rasa suka ku kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada sebuah benda.

Dia mengangguk, "Aku juga akan mencoba mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada mereka yang mendekatimu" ucapnya.

Kami berbohong. Kami tahu itu. Tapi kami terlalu terbiasa dalam kebohongan seperti ini. Dia tahu aku tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan rasa tertarikku pada apapun dan siapapun. Dan aku tahu dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya tentang dia tidak akan melakukan apapun pada mereka yang mendekatiku atau kusukai.


End file.
